Call It Interest
by Stretchprincess
Summary: <html><head></head>With emotions running high and hell bent on finding out what Seth Rollins's really feels, what will Dean Ambrose do about this? And most of all, how will he take care of this situation? Takes place following 9/29/14. Warnings inside: Explicit male/male and slight BDSM. Reviews and criticism is always welcome!</html>


_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing

Spoilers: RAW 9/29/14

Summary: Dean Ambrose finally takes what his... let's call it interest.

Dean Ambrose hadn't been on edge that day, but ever since this whole group that had became of him, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns had always managed to drive him up the wall. Of course, it's not like he wasn't friends with his two comrades, though there was times when he actually wanted to run Seth's head into a nearby brick wall, but that was actually besides the point. Dean could still remember the day when Seth had broken that steel chair over Roman's back, before nearly cracking his skull with the same chair.

Well, that just leaves a lot more unsaid. Dean had never thought of his relationship with his partners nothing more than platonic, but there was always something about Seth that just drew… interest from him. Dean couldn't really place what this interest budding in his mind had to do with it, but Seth Rollins was a very… interesting character. Was it his two-toned colour hair that always reminded him of Kaitlyn? Or maybe it was the strong contours in his neck as he turned to look around the ring.

Dean didn't really have a clue what it was. It could be Seth's dark, almost enchanting brown eyes. They were always so heated and filled with nothing but passion and aggression for the buisness and maybe after winning a match. They were like smooth, little orbs of dark chocolate - and Dean loved chocolate. Roman didn't really notice anything about Seth, and why would he? He was always so serious-minded to the point he would tune out his tag team partners. Dean could really care less about the tall Samoan, because Seth was the one that cradled his… interest.

Yeah, let's call it interest. There was something about the way Seth Rollins moved or walked that always caught his damn attention. Dean wasn't going to lie to himself right now, as he had been standing in the middle of an empty hallway, Seth Rollins was very attractive, but to say he was sexy was an understatement. Dean had never thought of any others guys in the back attractive, though he did comment on Billy's firm ass once. But Seth was always the one that caught his eye…. Sometimes Dean would find himself staring at the youngest shield member in the weirdest situations.

Dean could name a couple. He'd found himself staring at Rollins once when he stepped out from the lockeroom in that new, leather clinging bodysuit. He was stunned. Seth had looked incredible in leather, as it clung to every inch of his corded thighs and how it folded and stretched over his tight buttocks whenever he walked or bent over. Or how the fine material sank and molded into the strong abdominals in his stomach…. Dean suddenly shook himself free of those time consuming thoughts, and realized that he didn't have enough time to stand here wallowing. Silently, he headed inside the room almost stealth like.

Dean stalked around like an assassin, stopping as he watched Seth Rollins walk out from the corner of his lockeroom, his hair a little messed up and a bit of that green substance still remaining on his chin and beard. He smirked a little bit as he hid himself from view, seeing the frustration still swimming in his former tag partner's face. Seth had still an angry little pout on his face, eyes still a little red from trying to wrestle himself out of his jacket.

Dean had been laughing after witnessing his little tirade. It was funny to watch, really. The way Seth struggled too long to get out of a simple cotton jacket, or how he somehow managed to pin the blame of those other former wrestlers, so fucking hilarious. He managed to hide himself a little more, ducking behind the leather couch. He pressed his hands on the end of the couch, knowing he was in for one hell of a show tonight. He was sure he wasn't going to leave without having a little fun.

Seth huffed out, before coughing somewhat at the taste of that mucky green stuff. "Fuck. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch…" He muttered angrily under his breath, stopping to try and fuss around with his hair, which was now sticky from the substance. He growled as the green cream was sticking in his beard as well. It got in his fucking mouth! He shook his head before working on the buttons of his black shirt, and that small movement suddenly made Dean stop his smirking.

Oh, shit. He's going to get naked and right here! He's going to take his clothes off?! Dean was sure the palms of his hands were growing sweaty as he watched the silk material of the black shirt fall away from the masterfully sculpted shoulders, revealing a clingy black undershirt. He hadn't expected this type of show! But fucking hell, if he couldn't admit that he was enjoying it so far. He watched Seth set the expensive shirt carefully on a folding chair, before turning and heading into the bathroom.

Silently, Dean followed him until he was now kneeling behind the door frame, the darkened part of the lockeroom shielding his hunched form from being spotted.

Seth let the lines in his face relax, before his hands reached for the bottom of his shirt. Dean's eyes were glued to the beautiful image infront of him, watching as Seth pulled the undershirt over his head, exposing plump, tender nipples budding faintly on his chest. They look so soft… Dean licked his lips for a moment, suddenly wondering how the cream coloured nubs would feel hardening under his lips, his teeth bringing him into whimpering.

Good god! Dean had said earlier he never knew Seth felt this way… but now he could ask himself the same question.

The arousal suddenly forming in the bottom of his stomach told him all he needed to know. He had been attracted to Seth Rollins ever since the start of this shield… And how could he ever sit there and question Rollins on his actions when all those times of Dean watching him, touching him and being closer to him as they made their way from the crowd suddenly explained everything to him. Seth Rollins made him hot. And not fucking just hot, burning and scorching on the insides.

Dean found his eyes drawn to the younger man again, and could feel the pulse quickening in his neck as Seth had started to work on his dress pants. Oh fuck. The back of his neck had started to sweat, and the sudden stab of arousal that formed in his crotch was enough to make him bite down on his bottom lip. He watched as the pants slipped from his tight ass, and down along his powerfully sculpted thighs. The pants pooled at his ankles, before he set them aside.

Holy shit, Dean had to force himself to breath. He always had a suspicion that Seth had gone commando… but never had any idea he would look this… this good. His skin is like light, creamy caramel… and the faint dusting of dark hair that started from his naval and down to the base of his exposed flesh was breathtaking. He had to shift his position somewhat, overtaken by the beautiful work of art infront of him.

That's what he was. Seth Rollins was a work of art, something that should be copied and painted it only to be displayed in a gallery. Dean bit down on his bottom lip, trying to control his budding erection, but found himself unwilling to do so. Seth brushed some of his hair back, shying away from the cold water. He adjusted it somewhat, before finally stepping in once the water was good enough for his skin.

Dean managed to pull his leather jacket off, followed by his white shirt. It was damn hot in here all of a sudden….

Dean had been paralyzed when he started to wash his body… taking his time in rubbing the ivory bar of soap across his chest, over his nipples. The silky sudded path it left was mesmerizing, before it followed down lower over his belly. And fucking hell. Dean found his mouth beginning to water when Seth's fingers began to work on his placcid length, carefully but cautiously lathering the soft skin to avoid getting hard.

It didn't matter if was he was hard or not, he was fucking beautiful. Silky soap suds began to form around his soft, fleshy balls making Dean wonder how they would feel rolling across his tongue or curling in his fingers. His inner thighs looked delicate, just waiting to be marked by teeth, and for fuck's sake, the way he began to wash over his thighs and ass was just too much for him to handle. Nobody normally showers like this… He must know that he was there, waiting in the shadows and just waiting him…

Dean fumbled with the button of his denim jeans, succeeding in getting it open as he tugged the jeans down his strong thighs, followed by his red boxer shorts. The air that touched his exposed cock forced him to choke back a moan, already knowing he was fucking hard. Dean wrapped one hot hand around his erection, trying desperately to keep his eyes on the work of art still in the shower. When Seth began tangling his hands into the wet locks of his hair, Dean knew he had to get what he wanted. And fucking shit, if he wasn't going to get it!

Stepping out from the shadows in his nude form, Dean found a sick smirk forming on his lips as he approached the man in the shower. He had never gotten this close to him before, but he knew this was the night he was going to make the bad little boy his. He stepped inside the stall, before wrapping both arms around the contoured body, smirking when an undignified yelp followed this caress.

Spinning around in shock, Seth Rollins's attempts to speak dissipated and he was left with his jaw falling open. He couldn't believe he was here! That fucking bastard. "Hey there…" Dean almost purred, his voice not mean enough he noticed, but nothing was going to stop him. Not here, and not anywhere else. For almost a minute, both men stood there with eachother, before a low growl in Seth's throat appeared.

"What the hell do you want?" He said with a little too much force, eyes suddenly darkening, but he made no move to get out of Dean's grip. He continued to smirk, arms tightening around the tight body and pulled him even closer. God, the feeling of his slick, hot skin pressed against his was enough to send him over the edge. He closed his eyes and leaned in somewhat, inhaling the scent of the money in the bank winner, but Seth suddenly tried breaking free of his grip.

"Dean! You have no buisness in here…!" He tried speaking with some sort of authority, but found himself stuttering and drawing blanks. Dean's smirk grew even wider, only tightening his arms around the younger man every time he tried to escape him. "Do I? Because I think I have a lot of reasons to be in here…" The way his voice trailed off, suddenly caused a cold tremor to go through Seth's body. He found himself frozen, not even able to move from the words.

"You see…" Dean mused on, taking a hand and running it back through the soaked golden and dark locks, staring at the cold tile briefly before meeting his eyes again. The confused but angry look in those brown eyes was enough to make him chuckle lightly. "I've questioned you wrongfully earlier… Do you want to know why?" He asked him, his blue eyes meeting the stunned brown ones….

Seth wanted with all his might to deck this fucker in the face… but he couldn't! Even after he tried to crush his skull in a pile of cinder blockers, he couldn't find the strength to pull away or even deny his question. Mutely, Seth nodded his head. The brightness that suddenly appeared in Dean's eyes was enough to cause his cheeks to burn with humiliation. "I"ve recently asked myself that question… that I never knew you felt that way about me…I thought it was something to brush off, but after finding that in you're briefcase and just watching you here…"

Seth didn't have the slightest clue where he was getting at, so he kept his mouth shut and decided to listen to what he had to say. "I realized that I'm the one that's been feeling this way, just all those months watching you walk, talk and move around. I shouldn't have pulled that prank on you, though it was funny." He chuckled softly, and Seth chewed down on his bottom lip at the anger coursing through him.

"It wasn't funny!" Once again, Seth tried to pry himself out of the strong arms, but Dean merely shushed him and somehow… it managed to work. "I shouldn't have done it… even thought you tried to kill me with several cinder blocks, which was actually funny as fuck." He suddenly laughed, causing Seth to stare at him with a look of bewilderment. He shook his head, before squeaking lightly when one of those hands ran over his lower back.

Appreciating the reaction from him, Dean leaned in closer until their noses were practically touching eachother. Seth could feel the blood rushing to his face at their closeness, and he started to tremble softly. "Seth…" Dean's voice suddenly dropped to a gentle whisper as he closed his eyes, taking in the scent of him once more. Seth sighed softly, knowing he should be fighting this… but somehow, he couldn't. He gave into the feeling of Dean's cheek pressed against his neck and the little puffs of breath that were following.

"Seth… Don't fight me… Don't fight me anymore, let me take care of you." The words struck him like an actual caress, and he couldn't stop the confusing tears from pricking his eyes. He didn't have the ability to fight back or even swear at him anymore. Instead, Seth nodded into the shoulder he was resting his head on, before muttering the words that he knew meant defeat in his heart, "…Take care me."

Dean smiled somewhat, pulling back to run a finger back through the hair that had been hanging in his those brown eyes, watching as the tears began to roll down his flushed cheeks. The cold water from the shower head didn't brother him at all, but Seth shivered at the feeling of it, trying to move away from the spray. Dean turned and shut the cold water off, before stepping out of the shower followed by Seth. He watched the younger man wrap a towel around his waist, shuddering as goose bumps evaded his skin.

Seth's back is so well defined… Strong shoulder blades that only stretched to meet the beautiful lines of his back and lower. His legs were also an amazing sculpture, rippled with strong muscles and curves of someone who enjoyed jogging. The countless times Dean had watched him work out in the gym, decored abdominals flexing to the squats, curved biceps rippling from extersion of doing push ups and pull ups. He licked his lips watching Seth dry off his body, leaving only small droplets of water behind.

They both headed out into the main part of the lockeroom, which was actually nice. There was a nice leather couch, complete with a mirror for changing and a soft carpet. "Lie down on the floor, Seth…" Dean ordered gently, but there was a hint of Moxley in his voice. Seth complied and laid himself down on the carpet. He watched him obey his order, and licked his bottom lip at the sight of him… God, he was fucking beautiful. So well defined and a body so tight, he was begging to be wrecked.

Dean tossed the towel around his waist to the side, before reaching both hands down and yanking away the towel from Seth's waist, leaving him completely exposed. To his surprise and without an order, Seth opened his legs as if granting him full access, spread eagle. He chuckled lightly, already knowing he was going to be a good listener. Dean trailed his eyes over the beautiful man on the floor, eyes resting on his hardened cock. It was flushed cherry red and a few drops of pre-cum had gathered at the head.

He looked good enough to fucking eat. Darting his pink tongue out to wet his lips, Dean lowered his equally naked body down on top of Seth, feeling the younger man's intake of breath at the feeling of their hot skin pressed together. It drew an involuntary moan from the man beneath him, which only served to make him hotter by any standard. Dean began to rain small kisses on his neck and over his jaw, feeling the beard lightly scratch his cleanly shaven face.

He teased him somewhat, nipping gently at the skin behind his ear, before moving downwards to bite more at his exposed neck. Nothing prepared Seth for when Dean's teeth suddenly sank into a tender part of his neck, causing him to wail out in pain and pleasure. He shuddered heavily from having his skin broken. Dean moaned his approval at tasting Seth's blood for the first time, before sucking on the skin until it became raw. He pulled back and stared down at him, tongue appearing to lick at the blood left on his pink lips.

"That's definitely going to leave a mark." Dean said with a low growl, and Seth found the anger building in him but suddenly let out a shout when Dean bit down on one of his nipples, drawing a bead of blood from the pebbled nub. The pain decreased, however, as Dean's rough tongue lathered over the wound he had created causing Seth to mewl softly from the tender feeling, softly arching. Dean gave the other tender nipple the same treatment, biting down on it to make Seth cry in pain, before once again soothing over it with his tongue.

As Dean moved lower, he could feel the other's erection pressing against his, and he was suddenly drawn to the hard shaft. He eyed the length for a moment, suddenly making Seth feel a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny. It didn't help when Orton always stared his body down, but having Dean do it as well….

"Stop it Seth, do you realize how fucking hot you are?" He spoke as if he was reading his body language. Seth could feel the blood pooling in his cheeks from the appraising words, not thinking he'd be complimented. He suddenly jumped as Dean bit down on the sensitive skin over his hipbones, and he let out a broken groan. "Dean…" He said, shaking somewhat when the teeth grazed his skin, leaving small red bite marks on each of his hips, officially marking him. He pulled back and licked the blood away from his lips, pleased with his handy work.

"God, your blood is fucking addictive…" Dean murmured darkly, leaning back to roll his tongue over the bite marks. Seth was writhing underneath him, his hardened length not getting any treatment as it wanted.

"Please Dean… touch me…" He begged somewhat, not knowing what caused him to literally beg for Dean goddamn Ambrose…. but who the hell was he kidding? He had only wanted his touch more than anything, just thinking about him all those nights. Those shared hotel rooms where he would watch him sleep… watch him move around from the dreams or even nightmares he must have been having. Seth closed his eyes for a brief moment, suddenly remembering that Dean had found out what he kept inside his briefcase… How he must've felt.

"Seth…" Dean whispered into his ear, one of his hands ghosting down his muscular body, before stopping just inches above his waist. "Seth… how many times have you touched yourself to me?…" Seth suddenly jumped as if he was electrocuted when one of Dean's hands curled around his erection, causing him to moan out from the contact. His mind was currently in a mix of emotions, he couldn't string two coherent thoughts together as Dean's hand began pumping him slowly.

"Sethie, tell me. How many times did you touch yourself while thinking of me? How many times did you use that vibrator?" He continued to press on with his question, biting his bottom lip at the feeling of Seth's erection finally in his palm. His skin was smooth to the touch. He glanced down and back up into the flushed expression, already reading him.

Seth had every right to be embarrassed… Not only did Dean find out about his feelings, but he knew about the vibrator. He was sure his cheeks were on fire with humiliation, but even with his mind clouded with embarrassment and self-loathing, he stared directly into those beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't back down now, he couldn't stop himself from spilling his guts, the truth was too far in Dean's grasp to pull back now.

"Everyday…" He answered him truthfully. "Every night… I would watch you sleep and think to myself how it'd feel to have you inside me…" Seth admitted with a broken sob, eyes finally closing to the feeling of Dean's hand going a little faster and then slower, before starting over with the same rhythm. He moaned his assent, arching every time Dean would tease him mercilessly.

"Every fucking day, Seth?" He asked quietly, before deciding that all words were starting to become irrelevant in this situation. He moved away from the younger man without a word, before sitting on his hands and knees, starting down at his body. Seth opened his eyes again, realizing how beautiful Dean looked in that moment. The ripples in muscles flexed from the strong arousal running through his veins, blood pumping and his cock fully hard and just waiting to be enveloped.

After a few moments, Dean finally spoke with a smirk on his face.

"On you're knees Seth, I want that hot ass of yours in my face." ordered Dean, who's smirk never faltered. Seth did as he was told, shakily rolling over onto his hands and knees, before positioning himself while bracing on the palms of his hands. From this position, Dean could see the slow trickle of blood on the back of his neck from where he was bitten, also seeing the blood running down his hips in thin lines, before they dried off towards his inner thighs.

Dean ran his hands up his inner thighs, hearing the wracking shudder that came from the other man, which only heightened his arousal. He then dug his fingers into the sensitive flesh, before dragging his nails downwards. "Fuck!" Seth cried out at the sudden pain, before letting out a shuddering intake of breath as his blood started to run down his legs.

"I like it when you cry out." He muttered just enough for Seth to hear, before grabbing his firm cheeks with both hands, kneading them softly. He lightly ran his fingers down the cheeks, leaving light red marks, that would fade by tomorrow morning. Seth hissed at the small amount of pain, but that quickly disappeared. Nothing could prepare him when a hot and slick tongue ran over his opening, causing him to buck and push his hips backwards on instinct. Dean lightly chuckled, somewhat surprised at how… sensitive he was. He had to have gotten farther than a hand or blow job, right?

Curiosity suddenly crossed his mind, and Dean repeated the caress, this time running his tongue more slowly across the small entrance, and the whiny but loud moan that escaped from his former partner was enough to confirm his suspicions. He moved backwards and leaned up over Seth's hunched form, his hot breath beating on the back of his bleeding neck. "… Have you ever been touched in this way?" He questioned out of pure hopefulness, wishing deeply in his heart and soul that he had never been touched, that neither Orton of any member of the Authority had sunk their poisonous claws into him yet.

Seth started trembling softly, looking down at his braced hands as he struggled to find an answer, trying not to break down on the spot. He wanted to lie to Dean, tell him that Orton or possibly even… Kane had managed to stick their willing dick inside of him already… But even he knew he didn't want that to happen. Trying to calm his trembling and the sudden anxiety building in his chest, Seth let out a breath shakily. "No… I… I've… I've never done this before…."

God, how pathetic had he sounded in his own ears? To admit something so personal, and downright embarrassing to a former friend… How could he ever forgive himself? Dean would probably laugh at him, spit at him and suddenly not want him anymore. He had always dreamed of Dean taking him and finally letting him experience the feelings of passion… but now he was probably trash. Would Dean even believe him? Would he actually believe that Seth didn't let any member of the Authority shove their dick in him to get in the family? No… He has saved himself.

Expecting to pushed away or kicked at, Dean surprised him by slipping his arms around his strong abdomen tightly, lips touching his ear as he finally spoke to him. "You don't know how happy that makes me… Because I'm the one that finally gets to have you all to myself…" Growling softly, Dean bit down on his neck again, making sure to leave a mark. Seth howled out against the sudden pain, writhing as his blood filled Dean's mouth. He moaned softly, enjoying the coppery liquid flooding his greedy mouth. He sucked until the spot was raw and pink, biting over it to leave a mark. His mark.

Dean softly moved down his body, before reaching around for something to use as a lubricant… If he was going to do this now, he wasn't going to hurt Seth. Even if he did have his head almost crushed on some cinder blocks, he could never hurt his former partner. He may have beat him down with his fists and busted that briefcase over his skull…. but this was completely different. All these months of just sitting here… Seth was finally his.

Deciding on the small bottle of body oil he had found on the coffee table, he opened the cap and poured some onto his hands. Rubbing his hands together to coat his fingers, he looked upwards and when he found Seth had his head ducked and his shoulders tightened, he cautiously pressed his middle finger into his opening, wincing slightly when Seth hissed at the expected pain. Hey, it was going to hurt. No matter how much oil or lubricant you used, stretching was going to fucking hurt. Especially for a damn virgin.

"Dean…!" Seth whimpered out loud, tensing at the small intrusion. Dean carefully worked his finger inside his tight body, somewhat amused as he had a little resistance. "Jesus Seth… You wouldn't even let Orton's dick anywhere near this, huh?" He snorted and continued with what he was doing, pressing in a little deeper which caused Seth to suddenly buck and moan loudly, becoming a little used to this new feeling.

"Alright, I need you to relax…" Without any more warning, Dean managed to sink in his index finger, and just watching Seth arch in pain even made him feel a little guilty. "Oh… fuck… Dean, it… hurts." He almost begged, too lost in the feeling of pain to realize how pathetic he sounded… probably like a virgin should. He had sex with some girls before, but nothing like this. He didn't know how he would ever get to do something like this before. That was part of the reason why he wouldn't let Orton anywhere near him. The guy had been around the lockeroom too many times, shit, who would want him after his obvious bouts with Cena and Rhodes?

The first brush against his prostate caused him to shudder and his breath to escape him. Dean merely laughed at his reaction, actually finding it amusing. "I knew you'd like that." He chuckled darkly, before brushing his middle finger against the spongy surface again, and Seth shook violently before letting out a needy moan. "Oh… That feels so good..! Please Dean… more…." Seth was rewarded with two more presses against the area, and he moaned desperately.

He whimpered helplessly when the fingers were removed, leaving him feeling abandoned and wanting them back inside him. "Relax, holy fuck." Dean continued to laugh, before grabbing more of the oil and coating his erection with it. He couldn't lie to himself, he always enjoyed rubbing lubricant or whatever was available on himself. It nearly brought him off. But he was holding himself in, just for Seth. Yeah, the little bastard who tried to kill him. Snorting at his incoherent thoughts, Dean positioned himself behind him.

Seth cried out in both pain and pleasure when Dean had entered him full length, not even giving him any warning. "Shit…!" Dean said through clenched teeth, trying to steady himself, but the feeling of being his tight body was almost tipping him over the edge. Holy fuck. His inner walls felt like he had a soaking wet leather glove around his cock, almost suffocating him. "Shit! Holy fuck… Seth, you really have been a good boy, huh?" He laughed, before holding back a moan at the muscles clenching around him.

"Jesus… I'll never question you again… but man if you're not fucking tight..!" Dean moaned somewhat, before he began thrusting into the waiting heat around him. "D-Dean..!" Seth moaned out, fingers tightening in his blonde and dark hair as he tried to adjust as much to the feeling of a hard length buried deep inside him. And it's not like Dean was a little below average either. For fuck's sake, he was practically stretching him apart! He shifted a little, but the small movement only pulled Dean deeper, causing the both of them to moan strongly.

Dean didn't bother to listen to his pleading words, thrusting harder and faster into him as much as he could. He couldn't help himself! He felt so amazing around him, he didn't want this to fucking end. "Oh fuck… You feel so good, Sethie! So hot…" Dean breathed out strongly, bending somewhat to place another bite to an exposed part of Seth's neck. The man receiving the bite cried out against the pain, but as soon as it mixed with the pleasure he was receiving, he began whimpering for more.

"I need more! Please, harder…" He begged, another bite breaking the skin. Dean swallowed the blood filling his mouth, before he reached around both their bodies. When warm, moist fingers began rubbing across his nipples, teasing the sensitive nubs, Seth writhed and wailed brokenly, trying to arch into the erection inside of him and into the hands working his sensitive flesh. It was too much for him to handle, because he knew the end was approaching. And fast.

Dean bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood as he continued to thrust, this time using one hand to grip a hip and the other to wrap tightly around Seth's flushed cock. The hot feeling of fingers around him was enough to set him off, and he cried out desperately for more. At this moment he didn't give a fuck at how pathetic, stupid and wanton he sounded. He needed this; Dean NEEDED this. And fuck he was going to get that amazing climax! "Dean! Please, f-fuck me harder!"

He didn't get a verbal answer, but he instead got a powerful hand jerking him faster and harder, matching with the timed thrusts from behind him. "Damn! Seth!" moaned Dean, who realized he wouldn't be able to hold his release back any longer. Feeling the fingers digging into his hip, Seth tensed and tried to carry this into orgasm, but after being tense for a moment he let his shoulders drop with a sob. "Dean…"

Hearing the need from his former partner, Dean leaned inwards into his ear. "Sshhh… I've got you, I've got you…" He whispered ever gently, but ran his nails down the inside of his right thigh, causing a bolt of agony to shoot through his body. Seth cried at the sudden pain, tears finally falling from his eyes. When a thumbnail was rubbed over the head of his cock, he could feel the pleasure building before he finally came, sobbing while doing so. "D-Dean…!" Was all Seth managed to get out, feeling his own speed spill against Ambrose's waiting fingers.

The feeling of the hot come coating his fingers finally drove Dean over the edge and with a dark moan, he released himself into the tightness around him. Seth shuddered lightly from his orgasm and the feeling of Ambrose's seed inside him. They both collapsed after coming down from their release, breathing heavily and perspiration covering their bodies.

After several moments of lying in a heap on the carpet, Dean rose and carefully pulled himself out of the other man, trying to regain his composure while doing so. "…God damn…" He said in between pants, still trying to catch his breath. He surveyed the man lying on the floor, watching his body rise from breathing, and the blood trickling from the numerous bite marks and scratches that he had left upon him. It was intriguing. Coming closer, Dean ran his tongue over the little cuts on the inside of his thigh, lathering over the wounds gently. Seth sighed somewhat, content with letting himself get cleaned.

"…Now you see Seth…" Dean murmured into his ear, breath scorchingly hot as it touched the back of his neck. Seth couldn't even string two coherent thoughts together if his life depended on it, instead he chose to moan softly at the words, already knowing what was going to happen next. Dean rose from the floor, grabbing his jeans and pulling them up his legs. He didn't really care about his lack of underwear or his shirt as he buttoned his jeans, before grabbing one of the towels.

"Seth… Oh Seth…" He said lightly, and began cleaning the blood from the various cuts and lines of his beautiful body. Once he was done, he turned and grabbed what appeared to be a light blanket, before draping it over the naked body. "I'd never hurt you in the ways that you hurt me… but I'll always care about you." He said truthfully, sitting back down cross-legged, as he ran his fingers through Seth's hair, which was still damp from that thrilling shower. "So, I'll stay here with you tonight." With that, Dean laid down aside him and curled his arms around his middle, before pulling him close.

Seth molded into his warm body, turning around somewhat to rest his cheek against a very warm shoulder. "….I'll stay… too." He had managed to say out loud, fighting fatigue as he been worked previously. Soon, Seth's breathing had begun to shallow and his eyelids finally stopped fluttering, signaling that he was finally asleep. Dean nodded his head at the words and closed his eyes as well, one hand still running through the blonde and brunette hair.


End file.
